un amor doloroso
by July miko
Summary: son cortas historias sin relación alguna. Es un song-fic que participa en el reto de 6 días de Paramore del foro ¡siéntate!


Día uno: Pressure

topic/84265/82125568/1/Reto-6-días-Paramore

_**Kagome´s pov**_

Muy bien ya tengo todo para ir al sengoku tengo que devolverle el traje de sacerdotisa a la anciana Kaede.-Abro el guarda ropa para buscar mi clásico uniforme pero lo encuentro vacío y suelto un grito desgarrador,-mamá que ha pasado, ropa, desaparecer, ir, sengoku.-Tartamudeo, intentando hablar pero solo me salen cosas incomprensibles, simples incoherencias.-Calma hija solo las lavé porque sota derramó jugo en ellas cuando le pedí que me traiga tu uniforme para planchar,-dice mi mamá con mucha naturalidad.-De que era el jugo-pregunto yo mientras ella ríe nerviosamente y dice-de uva.-A mi me aparece un tic en el ojo-¡QUEEEEEE!, -exclamo yo con histeria.-Sabes que el jugo de uva no sale con que voy a ir al sengoku.-digo yo preocupada.

-Con ese traje que tienes ahí-dice ella con una sonrisa-pero y si no sale la mancha como me vestiré.-Digo enfadada.-Saldrá pero por ahora ve con eso además para que quieres el uniforme si no iras por tres semanas y media recuerdas refacciones que están haciendo en tu escuela-dice ella sabiamente.-Si gracias a la aparición de Inuyasha, tienes razón pero más te vale que las manchas salgan entendido.-Exclamo-si mi general-dice ella en broma haciendo un saludo militar.-muy bien nos vemos en tres semanas y media ADIOS!-grito yo saltando el poso.

Al salir me encuentro con Shippo que se ve preocupado pero al verme salta sobre mí para saludarme.-Kagome te extrañe mucho.-Dice el kitsune abrazándome con fuerza,-pero ¿por qué tienes puesto el traje de sacerdotisa? eres una pero nunca lo traes puesto.-Pregunta inocentemente el zorrito. Luego de que le cuento porque tengo el condenado traje de sacerdotisa no vamos a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, que nos recibió amablemente al igual que el monje Miroku y sango pero faltaba alguien… Inuyasha.

-Donde esta Inuyasha -todos paran de reír y su mirada se entristece,- no lo sabemos dijo que iría a caminar pero nunca volvió.-Y con uso yo me paro tomo un gran arco oscuro (más largo que yo) con un carcaj lleno de flechas,- a dónde vas Kagome-chan-pregunta la exterminadora.- A buscarlo.-Digo yo secamente saliendo rápidamente de la cabaña dirigiéndome al Goshimboku

Seguramente Kikyo debe estar aquí con –Inuyasha – susurro yo inaudible para cualquiera y observo la escena.

_**Inuyasha´s pov**_

Siempre tan fría, me arrepiento tanto haber dudado de ella.- ¿Tú me amas?- Pregunto yo de repente. Sí, ¿por qué lo dudas?-pregunta la no muerta mientras yo bajo la mirada. Ella coló las manos en su haori y comenzó acariciar mi pecho para luego besarme y yo corresponderle. Pero luego ella rompe el beso y sus serpientes casa almas se la lleva pero antes ella dice.-Juro que luego de derrotar a Naraku te llevaré conmigo al infierno-y dicho esto desapareció. Pero se escucho un ruido me doy vuelta y la veo allí de pie. –Kagome-susurro y me sorprendo al verla vestida de sacerdotisa

_**Kagome´s pov**_

Inuyasha cómo puedes seguir mirándome, Inuyasha por que.-Kagome, yo…-pero antes de que pueda decir nada lo interrumpo- así que es nuevamente ese capítulo, cierto te irás con ella, tú ya no me necesitas, tu estas mejor sin mi.-Finalizo mirándolo con lagrimas en los ojos y con una mirada que expresaba mucho dolor, traición pero sobre todo decepción. Y antes de que diga nada yo me doy vuelta y me voy corriendo

Me siento vacía sin él se está acercando es mejor que me apresure el está cerca. Mi mundo se desmorona. Me ha roto en mil pedazos, el corazón y el espíritu, no hay razón para mi estancia aquí yo no sirvo.

Pero que estoy diciendo no tengo que pensar en eso además tengo mis amigos aquí no me iré. Pero tengo que ir más rápido. Una vez que llegué allí abrasé a Sango y lloré con todas mis fuerzas y le conté lo que pasó. Ella me consoló como nadie lo hubiera hecho. Luego no acostamos alejadas del grupo.

Pero no puedo dormir, no puedo por más que lo intento no puedo. Inuyasha, A donde se fue el tiempo que pasamos juntos, las promesas, todo. Sonrío irónicamente claro tú la elegiste a ella nuevamente, a la que te rompió el corazón, a la que te selló en ese árbol, a la miko que te hace sufrir pero nunca a la miko que te ama con todas sus fuerzas.

Y las lagrimas amargas se caen por mi rostro tal vez estaré mejor sin ti, pero a quien engaño jamás podre olvidarte-Inuyasha-susurro a la nada como si me fuera a escuchar. Mi dolor y agonía aumentan mas al ver a las serpientes casa almas de Kikyo invitando a Inuyasha a ir a verla que no le bastó con una sola vez.

No lo pensé dos veces para pararme e ir corriendo a todo lo que mis pierna me lo permitían para al fi llegar al pozo y darle un vistazo al lugar donde acababa de llegar Inuyasha, el árbol sagrado.

-Ahora que he perdido las esperanzas y que no hay nada que mostrar por todos los días que gastamos, algunas cosas que nunca sabré tengo que dejarlas ir.- Digo con lagrimas en los ojos-me siento vacía sin ti Inuyasha, pero.- Murmura al ver sobre su hombreo.- Tú estarás mejor sin mi, llévame de vuelta a casa-digo yo para lanzarme al pozo vacío.


End file.
